Lovesick
by chocolatedisaster
Summary: She's in love with him. She can't stop thinking about him. He is the reason she has butterflies when ever he's around. And she's sick of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's P.O.V

I was sitting in my older sister Ashley's room. I lied on one side of Ashley's bed while she lay on the other. I did this a lot whenever I got bored. I sighed softly to myself as she played with her straight brown hair.

"Are you going to the Valentine's Day dance?" I scoffed.

"Nope. Who would I even go with? The only guy that acknowledges me is Paul." She looked down at me.

"Chloe, your super pretty! I don't understand why you don't have a boyfriend already" she exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"How about this. Tomorrow, we'll ditch the dance and go clubbing." I looked up, eyes wide in surprise. I pushed my glasses back up to the bridge of my

"Are you crazy? ! We're still minors! And mom will _kill _us before we even get the chance to _ die_!" Ashley looked amused at this answer.

"Ah Chloe. Always wanna play it on the safe side. Seriously though, it'll be a great chance to meet other guys." I scoffed again.

"Yeah, guys that are in their late 20's. Isn't that illegal?" She ignored my question and continued to persuade me.

"C'mon Chlo. Live a little! Besides I've done it _plenty _of times." I stared long and hard at her, weighing my options. Stay here on a boring Tuesday night while everybody is having fun, or, go out and 'live a little'. To be honest, the second choice sounds _way _better than the first one. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go." Ashley smiled and patted my back.

"Good choice. I think that I _might _be able to get you your fake I.D. by tomorrow. Took a little persuading but, it'll be worth it, I _promise_." I stood up from the bed and put my hand on the doorknob.

"It better be." And with that, I left the room.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" Amy said. She took Paul's face and gave him a kiss. Awkward.<p>

"Ehem." They pulled away instantly.

"Sorry," they said in unison. I just shook my head and smiled. Amy and Paul have been together for about 6 months, and things were still great between them.

"You don't have a Valentine Chloe? Not even a secret admirer?"Amy asked. I shook my head.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p', "most of the boys here are immature anyways."

"Maybe you _do _have a secret admirer. He's just waiting for the right moment to reveal himself" Paul suggested. I grinned.

"Thanks Paul,but, I doubt it. C'mon we're gonna be late for class. Don't need Mr. Hamlin yelling at us again."

* * *

><p>School was a drag today, and I was actually looking forward to going to that club with Ashley. It was making me kind of sick seeing couples everywhere showing PDA. It's sweet, but gets annoying after a while. I unlocked the door and shut it behind me.<p>

"Ashley! I'm home!" Mom went on another business trip and won't be back until next week.

"I'm up here Chloe!" I walked up the stairs and dropped my bag off in my room. Ashley was standing in front of my closet, rummaging through my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stepped closer to her.

"Trying to find an outfit for you tonight. Seriously? Don't you have any above-the-knee dresses? The only skirts that you have are up to the ankles. What are you, some nun? We're gonna have to go shopping."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Can't I just borrow one of _your _dresses? It's not that big of a deal." She turned around to look at me and crossed her arms.

"Chloe, are you serious? This is your first night clubbing, like, ever. And, you really need this. I can tell." I rolled my eyes. _I hate when she's right. _

"Whatever. Just, hurry before I change my mind." She nodded. I left her room and over to mine to finish some the time I finished, I noticed it was already 8:00. I sighed and put all my books away. Ashley came in and went straight to work. When she was finished, I looked at myself in the full-view mirror and gasped. _Is that really me? _I was wearing a blue sequenced dress with blue high heels, a charm bracelet and ribbon earrings. My makeup was just some nude lip gloss and eyeliner, while my hair was done in waves. Ashley was besides me wearing a black dress with black high heels, bangles, and black rose earrings. Needless to say, we looked _hot. _

"Okay, now, take your glasses off." My face dropped.

"What? No. I can't see without them and, I don't have contacts." She heaved a sigh and tossed her head back in annoyance.

"Just, take them off for tonight. Please? For me?" I rolled my eyes and took them off, setting them on my vanity. She mini-clapped and took my wrist, dragging me towards the window.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked as she opened the window. I already knew the answer to my question before she answered it herself.

"We're sneaking out the window. Duh. Wouldn't want mom to catch us and ruin our night of fun, would we?" I rolled my eyes once more and kicked off my heels, holding them tightly in my hand while I climbed the latter. As soon as I reached the bottom, Ashley did the same and hid the latter behind a shrub. She looked at me and smiled.

"You ready?" I nodded and smiled back.

"More than ever."

* * *

><p>It seemed to be at least 90° as soon as we entered the club. Fortunately for us, our fake I.D.'s worked, so we were able to get in with ease. Boys immediately gave us hungry stares as we walked by, which made me fell sexy. Girls in the corner gave us jealous looks, which made me feel confident. We headed straight for the dance floor and started to dance with each other. I noticed a guy with curly brown hair looking over intently in our direction.<p>

"Ash, there's a guy across the bar looking over at us." She turned around and I saw her mouth gape open. She quickly closed it and turned towards me.

"Omigosh, that's Zane Petrov! Hottest senior, like ever. Omigosh! He's still looking over here. How do I look?" I laughed at how she could go from confident to self- conscious.

"Don't worry. You look amazing. Just, go over there and talk to him." She shook her head.

"Chloe. You _obviously_ don't know this, but, a girl _never _makes the first move." I shook my head slightly at her words.

"Ugh. Just, go and bump into him or something." She shook her head once more, but, I wasn't having it. I pushed her forward, causing her to almost fall into Zane's lap. Luckily, he broke her fall by holding her up by her waist. A smug smile appeared on my face as I noticed how they were gazing at each other. _She'll thank me later. _I walked across the bar from them and ordered a regular cake. My smug smile grew bigger as I noticed them engaged in what seemed to be an intense conversation.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked over to see a guy who looked to be at least 18-21 years old. He had dark hair and dark eyes. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, not at all."

"So, what's your name?" I asked finally.

"Xavier," he stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Xavier Cole."

* * *

><p>Ashley and I made it home last night safely at around 1 a.m. Zane offered us a ride and ended up asking Ashley out. When we finally made it home, Ashley was so happy that she almost woke up our mom. School eventually came around, and I wasn't as sleepy as I thought I would be. In fact I felt pretty confident, like I was on top of the world and could do anything I wanted. I mean, I <em>did <em>have my first kiss yesterday. With Xavier. It was amazing. He even gave me his number! I caught up with Amy as she entered the front doors.

"Amy!" She turned around and smiled.

"Oh hey Chloe!" I gave her a hug and we walked over to her locker before stopping at the staircase. I told her everything that happened last night and showed her a picture of him. She squealed.

"Omigosh Chloe! How was he?" she said, referring to the kiss. I smiled even wider and nodded.

"It was _amazing._ After that, I felt like I could do anything in the world." I sighed. Just then the jockos walked through the front doors and made a pathway for them. I rolled my eyes and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Look perky, London Calling at 10 o'clock" Amy said, quickly straightening herself out.

"Okay that's your crazy obsession, not mine. I still can't believe I actually did it! You would've been so proud of me-" I was interrupted by a ball bouncing on the wall above my head. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore it. But the lead jocko wouldn't stop. I caught the ball midair and looked him square in the eye.

"Hey jocko? Do you mind? People are trying to have a conversation here. Go play 'look at me' somewhere else." And with that, I threw the basketball off into the distance. And then it fell right into the trashcan. My jaw dropped.

"Radical!" Someone said in the distance.

"You did _not _just do that!" Amy said in surprise.

"I think I did. Let's go" I said, not liking the attention I was getting. Amy turned around, trying to talk to Alek.

"No, Amy, come on!" I rushed to homeroom super fast, trying to avoid all of the stares.

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of the day and I just came back from Theater Arts. My path was blocked by an arm. I looked up to see the lead jocko, Alek.<p>

"That was very impressive," he backed me up into a nearby wall, "maybe you could show me some of your moves sometime."

"No moves, just a lucky shot" I replied, giving him a friendly smile. I kept inching towards the corner, where I planned to walk away from him. He just kept moving along with me.

"I wasn't talking about basketball" he smirked. I blushed.

"Subtle" I said. I was just about to reach the corner but then...

He placed his hand on my tummy, so that I was flat against the wall.

"I'm not trying to be" he said in that British accent of his.

"Um, you haven't talked to me in like two years. Let's get back to that" I suggested, hoping that he'll let me go. Then he leans in, and sniffs me. Seriously?

"You smell _very _good." I gave him a slightly creeped out stare and tried to come up with something.

"Um, okay crazy non-sequitur man. It's called bathing. Try it." Wow. That sounded so much better in my head. I practically called him stinky.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time, _Chloe King._" He said my name as if he wanted to prove to me that he knew it.

"Believe me, if I knew that it would have this kind of affect I would have never touched your ball." I mentally slapped myself as I realized what I said. Alek smirked, getting ready to say something.

"Don't say it." His smirk grew bigger.

"Something tells me we're going to be _very _good friends." He started to lean in, about to kiss me. Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH. What do I do? I just stood still and waited for his lips to make contact with mine. They _do _look soft. Before our lips met, someone behind us interrupted.

"Alek!" He pulled away and looked behind us to see a girl with dark brown hair. I think her name was Jasmine. Isn't that his girlfriend? Oh, boy do I feel awkward.

"Uh, well, nice chatting, this was fun, let's try and never do it again." I walked off to my next period which was Algebra. I hope that I am able to avoid the lead jocko for the rest of the day. It's going to be pretty hard since I have the next period with him. _Great._

* * *

><p>Do you guys like this story so far? Tell me what you think by reviewing!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's P.O.V

I took my time walking over to Algebra, not wanting to face him. That was _super _embarrassing. Especially since his girlfriend saw us. The bell rang in 1 minute so I repositioned my glasses and picked up my pace a little. As I did that, I felt as if someone was watching my every move. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me. All clear. _I don't know why I feel so paranoid. I'm almost late for class!_ I ignored whatever feeling that I had in me and walked into Algebra, just before the bell rang. Just as I sat down, the lead jocko walked in.

"Mr. Petrov! Nice of you to join _finally _join us" Mr. Jepsen said in a sarcastic tone. He just ignored him and took his seat behind me. The class went by pretty fast, seeing as all we had to do was worksheets, which were pretty easy. The bell rang and I got my stuff together.

"Ms. King and Mr. Petrov, I need to talk to you both" Mr. Jepsen said from his desk. We both walked over to his desk when we were finshed getting our stuff together.

"Mr. Petrov, you are failing my class. Honestly, I don't know if it's because you don't understand or just being stubborn and not doing the work, but, if you want to keep playing basketball, you're going to have to bring your grade up to at least a 75% average." I'm confused. What does _this_ have to do with _me?_ Mr. Jepsen turned over to me.

"Ms. King, you seem to have the best grade in this class. Therefore, I want _you _to tutor Mr. Petrov. I think that it will be great for him if he has someone like you to help him." Wait, what? He wants _me_to tutor the jocko? Ugh. It's not like I have a choice. I nodded reluctantly.

"Great! Well, I gotta run. Good luck!" He picked up his suitcase and walked out of the classroom. I turned over to the lead jocko, about to make this as simple and to the point as possible.

"Okay, so tomorrow, we can meet up at the library after school. That alright?" I asked, mentally applauding myself for my curtness. He nodded and I was just about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward him in a fast motion. I gasped at our closeness.

"I can't wait for our tutoring session, " he whispered into my ear. My breath hitched for a minute before I pushed him away and walked out of the classroom. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time before I rounded the corner. _It's bad enough his girlfriend caught him about to kiss me, but now I have to tutor him? __I'll never get through this if he keeps hitting on me._

* * *

><p>Amy wanted to meet up at the Cafe, a spot that we usually hang out at. We sat at our usual table in the back corner near the windows and ordered a coffee. As we were in the middle of a conversation about a random topic, the lead jocko's girlfriend walked in.<p>

"What's wrong Chloe?" Amy asked, noticing my panicked expression.

"Alek's girlfriend caught Alek about to kiss me today" I said, trying to hide my face behind my hair. Amy gasped.

"Omigosh Alek tried to kiss you? !" She squealed. I gave her a 'shut-up' look seeing as his girl was getting closer. She looked behind her to see who it was. She finally walked past and she and Amy shared smiles as if they were familiar with each other. I held my breath the whole time.

"Chloe, you've got nothing to worry about. That's Alek's _cousin_." I looked at her for a minute before breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God. I thought that I had messed up a relationship or something."

"So...your birthday's tomorrow and..." I sighed and repositioned my glasses.

"Amy, I already told you that I don't want you to make a big deal out of it."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Chloe-"

"No." She huffed.

"Fine." I grinned in triumph.

"But you still have to tell me about the British sex god. I bet he would've been good." I groaned at her choice of words.

"What? You know it's true." I ignored her last comment and proceeded to telling her what happened. She sighed dreamily at the end.

"Ah, he's so hot."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked. She smiled.

"He's amazing." I smiled at her. Even though I was still getting used to it, I was happy for them. We talked about other random topics that just happened to pop up and we finally went home.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" I woke up to the sound of small cheers and party blowouts. I rubbed my eyes and smiled at the sight. Mom and Ash both had on party hats.<p>

"Happy Sweet 16!" Ash said. I laughed as they tackled me with hugs.

"Omigosh, thanks! You guys didn't have to this!"

"No, no honey, we wanted to! Now, unfortunatley, I have to go to work early today. But I promise, tonight, we'll have a little celebration." Mom said.

"Aw. You guys are the best!" I pulled them both in for another hug. They left afterwards, and I got ready for school. When I looked around, I realized that I didn't need my glasses, and that everything was all of a sudden 20/20. I smiled. _Must be a birthday miracle! _I felt like I should wear something nice today. I wore a cute floral skirt, white lace tank top with a jean jacket, and gladiator sandals. _Ah, I actually made an effort this time, this time without Amy's help._ I looked over to the clock, seeing that I had enough time to straighten my hair, and curl the ends. When I finally finished, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Ooh, look at the birthday girl looking all grownup! Wait, is that my skirt?" I nodded.

"Sorry, should've asked. Hope you don't mind though" I said, biting into toast. She shook her head and grinned.

"To be honest, it looks better on you than it does on me. Now come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." I nodded once more and off we went to school.

* * *

><p>"There's the birthday girl! Almost didn't recognize you. Happy Birthday Chlo" Paul said as he gave me a big hug. I laughed and thanked him. Amy smiled and handed me a blueberry muffin with a candle on it.<p>

"Make a wish!" _I just... I wanna take a risk. You know, do something... special... that's my_ wish.I blew the candle out and Amy hugged me. The three of us walked into the school, heading to our own seperate lockers. I entered the combination and put my books inside.

"You look nice today. Dressed up for me?" I turned around to see the familiar lead jocko. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards my locker. _He really doesn't know when to stop._

"No, actually I'm not. You know, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"It doesn't? Well it should, I'm as bright and dazzling as the Sun." I rolled my eyes and shut my locker, heading towards Algebra.

"Cocky bastard" I mumbled to myself.

"Well thank you. Would you like to see how cocky I can get" he smirked. _That damn smirk. I wish I could just smack it off of his face. _I ignored him and kept walking until I noticed the girls bathroom come to view. _This ought to get him off my trail. _Just as entered the bathroom, I started to feel a little dizzy. I leaned my head over the bathroom sink and groaned. _I do not want to get sick on my birthday_. I blinked a few times. Suddenly I felt a shock of rage and madness course through me. I wanted to punch something. I looked up into the mirror. _What the hell. _My eyes changed from their normal blue color to green cat-like eyes. I screamed. Someone barged in. I looked over. Alek.

"Alek, get the hell out of here! It's the fuckin' girls bathroom!" I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know where all this rage has come from.

"Chloe, calm down. Take a deep breath and just calm down." I wanted to, really I did. But right now my body had a mind of it's own.

"I can't!" Suddenly, the scariest thing happened.

I retracted claws.

I screamed.

Alek worried and tried to calm me down even more, not seeming to be frightened by the claws I just drew.

"What the hell is happening to me? !" He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Chloe, calm down. I know a place where you can get answers." I looked down, only to see that the claws had retracted.

"Do you trust me?" I looked back up at him. His eyes looked so sincere. He didn't even freak out when I grew these claws! I nodded. He took my hand in his and led us out of the school and into his car. 5 minutes later, we were in front of an apartment complex.

"My Aunt Valentina will tell you everything." I nodded, a little nervous. _I have no idea what to expect. _ He opened the door and led me inside the nice flat, where a women who looked to be in her early 40's walked over to us.

"Alek, why are you doing home so soon?" She looked down and raised an eyebrow. We followed her gaze and I blushed to see our hands still intertwined. We quickly pulled away, as if something had burned us.

"Aunt Val, Chloe's Mai." Her eyes widend in understanding and I just stood there, confused.

"What is a 'Mai' exactly?" Valentina rushed over to me and ushered me over to the couch. She started to explain to everything about this so-called 'Mai' race. It was alot of information to take in, but, I'll learn to cope.

"Is it common for a Mai to expierience rage when they are transforming?" I asked, recalling how I felt in the bathroom earlier.

"No, it usually takes time. It's unusual to expierience rage all of a sudden." _Tell me about it. _Afterwards I was able to go home, but not alone. Apparently since I'm Mai, everything is dangerous and there are people out there who want to kill us.

"You know that I could just walk right?" The lead jocko shook his head.

"Nope, too dangerous." I rolled my eyes.

"It can't be _that _dangerous. I'm just like every other Mai, leading a normal life." He shook his head once more.

"Except for the fact that we can't have intimate relationships with humans and fall in love forever." I slowly turned to him.

"What do you mean we can't have intimate relationships with humans? What happens to them if we do?"

"I mean we can't kiss or 'get it on' with them. If we do, it could lead to them being either paralyzed or dead." At that moment, I'm pretty sure my eyes almost buldged out of my head.

"WHAT? !" I said, voice cracking. At first, a single teardrop slid down my cheek before I began to sob. Xavier could be dead. And it would be all my fault.

* * *

><p>That's a wrap! Sorry for the long updates. I have this big end of the year test that I have to do and yeah. Do you guys think I should make Ashley and Zain Mai? Let me know by clicking that 'Review' button!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's P.O.V.

I could feel Alek tense as he realized that I had kissed a human. He shifted over and put his arms around me as an attempt to comfort me. It kinda worked. I looked up at him, blurry eyed and all.

"He could be dead. He could be dead! And it would be all my fault. I just had to kiss him. I probably took his life away! How could I do this to an innocent guy? If he's dead, I would hate myself forever!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He was still tense and I could see that he wasn't really used to this, comforting stuff.

"Chloe, everything's gonna be alright. You didn't know that you were Mai yet, it's not your fault." I shook my head at him.

"It's entirely my fault. I could've taken his life. I would never live it down." When I rested my head back on his shoulder, I felt him tense before he relaxed.

"I remember him telling me that he lived in an apartment off Aberdeen road. Could we please go check it out? I want him to be okay." Alek nodded before I moved my head, and we sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>My hands covered my mouth and tears spilled down my cheeks as I watched a body bag being carried away from an apartment building. <em>This is all my fault. <em>Alek attempted to hold me once more but this time, I brushed him off of me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Chloe it's not your fau-"

"Don't tell me it's not my fault when it _clearly _is! I took an innocent boy's _life!_ I shouldn't have even kissed him in the first place. This is all my fault. I just- I need to get out of here." I ran off into the night, ignoring Alek calling my name. I kept running until I saw the abandoned playground in the distance. I finally reached it and sat down on the old swing set, thinking about everything that has happened so far. As I did this, I heard ruffling behind me and turned around instantly. No one was there. Deciding this place was too creepy, I walked and walked, until I noticed that I was at Coit Tower. I heard shuffling behind me, and once again, there was no one there. I walked up the stairs and before I knew it, I was at the top of the tower. I heard shuffling once more , but this time, I ignored it. After I did that, I felt someone's presence behind me. I gasped when I saw a man dressed in black from head to toe.

"Goodbye, Chloe." And with those words, I was pushed off Coit Tower.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as my eyes opened. I winced and shut my eyes at the lights above me. They made my head start to throb. There was shuffling behind me before I heard someone whispering my name.<p>

"Chloe? Oh God, Chloe? You're alive!" I heard a familiar British voice say. I ignored the pain in my head and turned towards the voice, only to be met with the most beautiful hazel brown eyes. But, I'll never admit that to him.

"It felt like I broke every bone in my body." I unconsciously shed a tear, and he wiped it gently away with his finger.

"You're okay now, Chloe. You're in good hands." I sat up, ignoring the throbbing, and gave him a hug. I think he was surprised by this gesture because he tensed.

"Thank you" I whispered, and felt him relax and hug back.

"Chloe, you're alive!" I pulled away from the hug to see Valentina standing in the doorway.

"Um yeah, about that. I still don't understand how I was able to survive that fall? It was like, 200 feet. I'm suppose to be dead."

"But you're not, Chloe." She looked at me like she knew something that I didn't.

"You're the Uniter." At my confused look, she explained further.

"The Uniter is a warrior that has nine lives who can stop the war between Mai and humans." I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Omigosh. This is a lot to take in." Valentina nodded in agreement.

"I know, and I'm very sorry you have to find out this way. Why don't you go home and sleep on it? Alek can drive you home." That was when I remembered.

"OH, shoot! What time is it?" I asked Alek. He looked at his watch.

"10:07." I am going to lose _another _life when I get home. I threw the covers off of me and thanked Valentina for taking care of me. In the span of a minute and a half, we were in Alek's Jaguar, speeding off into the night.

* * *

><p>I lost my focus while Alek drove, but occassionally gave him directions to my house.<p>

"Chloe." My head snapped up to meet his eyes, before he told me that we had reached my house.

"Oh, sorry." I unbuckled my seat belt and was about to exit the car when Alek grabbed my wrist.

"Remember, if you're ever in trouble, you can count on me to be there." I nodded and felt slightly dissapointed when he removed his hand.

"Thanks." And with that I walked onto my front porch, unlocking the door, ready to meet my doom. As soon as I swung the door open, I was met with footsteps and angry voices. They stopped once they saw my bloodshot eyes. They went came over to where I was and started comforting me.

"Aw, Chlo Bear, have you been crying?" Ashley asked. I didn't answer.

"What's the problem kiddo?" I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's done and there's nothing I can do about it." They nodded in understanding and steered me towards the dining room.

"We made cake. It's not too late to have a tiny birthday party?" Ashley asked. I didn't want to dissapoint them so I sat down. For the rest of the night, I pretended to enjoy the rest of my 16th birthday with my mother and sister, talking and laughing like everything was alright. But underneath the facade, I knew that this day would change my life forever.

* * *

><p>I know, pretty short chapter. I'll try and make it longer next time. Hope you all are enjoying your summer vacation! Oh! I have also <strong>finally<strong> updated my other TNLOCK, Run Devil Run. Check that out if you haven't already. And thanks so much for all the reviews! Virtual cookie for you (::) Til' next update!


End file.
